Forgotten Love
by ProudlyUnique
Summary: Two years later a family moves back into a house 2 minutes away from Kim's. Secrets start to unveil and emotions that were hidden are brought back. What will happen? Four-shot. All chapters are written, so updates will be fast. Read, Review, Follow and Favorite. :)
1. Unexpected

_**Hey! I am back with another read my other stories too! :)**_

It had been 2 years, 2 years and I hadn't seen Jack. Jack and his family left for Switzerland 2 years ago because his parents' had a job transfer. I haven't talked to him since then because of the time difference and because of the work at school and it has just been too hectic. We just kind of drifted apart, but I haven't stopped thinking about him. After Jack left, I meet the guys much less now. I just see them in the dojo and we do the same things again and again, but they never seem to tire me. I love those guys to death, but I tease them way too much. I started hanging out with girls more, but that changes nothing with the guys.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I was ready for babysitting. I was tired because it was Friday and it had been a very long week, but I looked at the time. It was about 7.55 and I had to be there by 8pm. It was only a 2 minute walk and so I wore my black boots and I headed off, otherwise, I would be late. I arrived there and it seemed that they had just arrived in Seaford. Their house was huge and really beautiful from the outside. My house was big, but this seemed like a palace. There were suitcases and boxes all over. I guess they used a container to get all their stuff from Switzerland to Seaford. I could see why they did that. The furniture I saw was very beautiful and rare. They were also new because the door was left open. Nobody leaves the door open in Seaford with an officer like Joan on the watch.

I rang the bell just to be polite, and they looked at me. They seemed very nice and I greeted them and went inside.

"Hello, you must be Kim. Nice to meet you," they greeted very politely, the smile never escaping their lips.

"Hi, nice to meet you too." I replied.

"This is Ashley."

"Hello Ashley, you are very cute!"

"Thank you. You too." she replied in her cute, baby voice. She was not older than 6.

I laughed at her comment, but then she said something that really shocked me, "My older brother will really like you." She smiled.

Her parents laughed and said, "Don't mind her, she loves to joke around. She is just like her brother."

"Oh, that's okay," I replied, still wondering about her brother.

"Come, I want to show you my room." Ashley said.

"Kim, we will be leaving now. My son is upstairs, but he is asleep. We have had a difficult day moving. He will be down in a while and if it is not too much to ask, could you help him tidy up this place a bit." Their parents asked me.

"Sure, that's okay." I replied. I wanted to help them settle in because they seemed really nice and I really wanted to see the mystery boy.

"Thank you. We will be back by 11.30. And make sure Ashley goes to sleep by 10pm."

"Okay."

They left and I asked Ashley what she wanted to do. So we first started painting and then I helped clean her up. Then we watched some cartoons and we had some candy and milk. We got to know each other better and it turns out that her older brother was adopted. I told her about myself and that I had younger brother and an older sister. She asked me if I liked anybody and I told her that I did but he moved away and since then, I have dated nobody. It had been more than an hour and out of curiosity I asked her, "How old is your brother?"

"Someone is interested," she asked, teasing me.

"Someone knows too much for their age." I replied smirking.

"Well played. He's 17."

_Awesome, I am sixteen, what if he is cute and hand- What am I thinking? I know now better to not get involved in relationships after Jack. I have to be careful. But why is that guy still on my mind?_

"Hellooo," Ashley said waving her hand in front of my face, "What happened to you? You zoned out."

"Oh sorry," I replied sheepishly.

"Where is- "

"Jackie!" Ashley shouted and ran to someone behind me.

I turned around and I started at the guy my eyes wide in shock. It was none other than Jack. I was staring at him and he was staring at me too. He was the first one to recover and came over to me, hugged me and I loved the warmth, but I had to let go, and said, "Hey Kim! It has been so long."

_**So they have finally met. How will Kim respond? Read to find out. Please Review, Follow and Favorite. :)**_


	2. Can't be without you anymore

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews! They mean a lot and because of you guys, I posted today!**_

"Hi Jack. It has and why didn't you tell me that you were coming back? I am so mad at you."

"I tried calling you. Have you changed your number?"

"Yeah, you are forgiven." I smiled. He laughed back.

"Ashley, you have to go to bed in half an hour, you know that right?"

She said, "Jackie." While making a pouting face, but that didn't work on Jack. I played with her for half an hour more while Jack started unpacking. We were watching Tangled, but she fell asleep and so I put her in her bed. I closed her bedroom door slowly so that she wouldn't be disturbed by the noises we would make. I went down and asked, "Okay, so what shall I do?"

"Well, but these for boxes in the kitchen and that one in the bathroom."

"Okay." I smiled and I headed off. I got lost finding the bathroom but I navigated my way back too.

There were a couple of suitcases on the side and he asked me to take them to his room.

"Wow, those are all yours?" I asked, because I thought girls were the ones who always had way to much stuff when they packed. Turns out I was wrong.

"Yeah," he smiled sheepishly.

"We started taking all the suitcases one after the other and we talked about what had happened in Seaford and he told me about Switzerland. His mother had died in Switzerland and Mr. and Mrs. Anderson had adopted him. Switzerland seemed so beautiful, snow spread over everywhere and that made me want to visit it someday.

"Wow, that was hard work!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry we couldn't sit and talk." He said.

"That's okay. Maybe tomorrow at Phil's? We can invite the guys; they must be dying to meet you."

"Yeah I have to meet everyone, including Tootsie." He laughed. We just spent so long talking about memories and my cheeks hurt from all that we had laughed.

I suddenly noticed that there was a separate door in his room, "Hey Jack is that a walk-in closet?"

"Yeah, pretty cool right? It is huge from the inside." He smirked.

"Wow, I really want to see it." I said.

"No." he replied blankly.

"What?"

"I mean, there's nothing inside."

"When did I say there was something inside, but now I know there's something very special to your heart inside. It's something to do with the special princess of your heart, isn't it?"

"Pshh, Whaat, Noo" he said, his voice getting higher.

"Oh so it is something to do with a girl. Then let me see it, because you know I will find out."

I looked at him for a second and then I ran to the door as fast as I could, but he was faster and stopped me.

"You don't listen, do you?" he asked.

"Nope."

I heard the front door open and I told him, "Watch what I am going to do."

We both headed downstairs, Jack behind me so that I wouldn't run back up. _He knows me too well! _I greeted them they said, "Thank you so much Kim. The place looks a million times better than we left it."

"Your welcome, Mrs. Anderson." I replied.

"Call me Katherine. I see you have met Jack." She states.

"Yeah we actually know each other from before." Jack replies.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" she says excitedly.

"Katherine, I wouldn't mind coming tomorrow to help you tidy this place tomorrow again."

"Well, we do have to go get the documents ready tomorrow." Mr. Anderson states.

"Kim, only if it's no problem for you."

"No, of course not. Anything to help a friend out." I say while looking at Jack. He has a look which says 'Oh, bring it on!'

"Kim honey, it's getting late. Jack will drop you to your house."

"Mom, she can go alone. Her house is like a minute away."

"Great, then I will see you in two minute." Katherine says smiling. I let out a small laugh, but Jack's death glare shuts me up.

We both head out to my house and he says, "I know what you did there, but this is not over yet."

"Let me see how you are going to keep me from entering that door tomorrow."

"Oh, you are going to see."

"Perfect."

Before I knew at, I had arrived at my house and I hugged Jack goodbye. "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked.

"For dropping me to my house."

"Anything to spend more time wit- I mean I..I thought I would show some courtesy." He tried to save what he had said, but I was glad at least said it.

"Well aren't you a gentleman." We hugged one last time and he didn't leave until I shut my front door. I ran upstairs to my bedroom and watched him go. He looked behind one last time and I waved back.

_**So there you go! I hope you liked it! Please Review, Follow and Favorite!**_


	3. Beware Jack, Beware!

_**Hey! I am back! Thank you so much for the reviews! You don't kow how excited I get when I read them! You guys are amazing!**_

I had a shower and changed and I laid down on my bed thinking about what had happened today. It was such an unexpected day! I took my diary _yes I have a diary but say that to anyone, and you are dead,_ and I wrote about what had happened today. I started…

_The surprise that Jack was here was shocking and I couldn't help thinking how much more hot and handsome he had become over two years. But nothing had changed between us. We talked the same way and I liked that. I wouldn't want anything to change. It was perfect the way it was and it should always be like that. What I didn't like was that I had a crush on him and I couldn't tell him that. On top of that he wouldn't tell me what was in his walk-in closet. I was kind of jealous that he would have met some Swiss beauty. It sure was something he didn't want anybody to know. But I am going to find out. Beware Jack, Beware!_

I woke up pretty late because I slept at 1 last night. I remembered that I had to go to Jack's house and I got up, showered and got ready. I went down to have breakfast and I told my mom that it was Jack's house that I went to babysit last night and I offered to help him settle in too.

Just then I got a text from Jack :-

_Jack – You aren't here yet? Is wittle Kimmy scared?_

_Kim – Is Jackie missing me too much?_

_Jack – Missing? I haven't been there for 2 years, of course I miss you! Don't you?_

**_I was in heaven when he said that. For the past two years, he has missed me just the way I have. If he would have a crush on me too, it would be perfect!_**

_Kim – Aww, I missed you a lot too._

_Jack – Does Kimmy have a crush on me? :P_

_Kim – Just shut up and wait for me!_

_Jack – You didn't deny it! ;)_

Ugh, this kid is impossible! I took my bag and headed out for Jack's house. Little did I know my diary was in it too.

I arrived at Jack's house in the blink of an eye and I rang the bell. Jack opened the door and let me in.

"Hey Kimmy!" he smirked

"Don't call me that, Jackie!" I smiled.

"Let's get started then. And remember we have a lunch with the guys today too." By the way my parents are not home and they will be back in about 2 hours. He stated.

"Oh yeah. Well then I will leave in 2 hours and 1 minute because I don't trust you with Ashley."

"Kimmmyyy." Ashley yelled and ran to me with her arms open. I bent down and gave her a hug. She is just so adorable.

We started moving the boxes and I tried to get in the walk-in closet so slowly but he didn't even let me in the room. Then I thought that Ashley must know what is in that room. I went up to her and asked her, "Hey Ashley! Have you ever been in Jack's room?"

Yes, many times, it is ginormous!"

I smiled at her use of language and asked, "Have you ever been in the walk-in closet?"

"Yes."

"What is in there?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

But Jack had to interfere and he said, "Nice try, but she won't tell you anything. Won't you Alexis? I you don't I will take you to the special ice-cream place later. Okay?"

She nodded but I said, "I will take you to a much better ice-cream place and I will take you to the beach." I said, bribing her.

"But you don't know our special place. I am going to go with Jackie." She replies and I fold my arms.

She runs away and Jack says, "I win this round Kimmy." He says, putting his hands on my shoulders. I push them away; I take my bag and walk up to his room to help him decorate it. He lets me enter because he knows I am not stupid enough to just walk in his closet. We talked about the lunch we had today andWe decorate for a while and he asks me about the guys. I say that I haven't told them yet and he asks me if they are all the same. I reply, yes, they are all still the same.

"Speaking of the guys, could I have their phone numbers. I tried calling them last night, but I guess their numbers changed."

"Sure, it's stored in my phone. Could you take it out for me?"

"Yeah."

"Kim, what's this? Is this your diary? Since when do you have a diary?" he asks. I look around and see that he is holding my diary. How did that get in there? He can't see it! I have all my feelings written in there!

"JACK! DON'T YOU DARE READ IT!" I yell.

I start chasing him around his room, but to no vain. Suddenly an idea pops into my head!

_**I am so sorry that i am leaving you with a cliffhanger, but just wait and the next chapter will be up before you know it. Also to let you know, the next chapter will be the last one! Please Review and the next chapter may be up today too!**_


	4. You make me complete!

_**Here you go! The next and final chapter of Forgotten Love!**_

_**Disclaimer - Must I do this every time? I don't own Kickin' It! **_

I start chasing him around his room, but to no vain. Suddenly an idea pops into my head!

"JACKSON! IF YOU DARE OPEN THAT DIARY, I AM GOING TO OPEN YOUR CLOSET AND I WILL FIND OUT EVERYTHING!" I yell trying to scare him, although it seems to have no effect on him!

He touches the cover and lifts it slightly and I touch the door.

"Jack, you don't know what I am capable of." I say, threateningly.

He opens the book to the page I wrote yesterday. I open the closet, knowing that it is no use stopping him now. I walk in and I see nothing except racks and a couple of cupboards. This place was huge, but there was nothing about any girl here. I look at him and he is reading my diary intently. Was he fooling me or something. I look around one last time but I don't see anything. I walk out thinking that our friendship is ruined and he loves some other girl.

I walk outside in defeat and he looks at me in shock. I didn't give him a chance to say anything and I wasn't going to hide it anymore.

"Yes, I have a crush on you and yes I find you really good-looking, but I know you don't feel the same way. That's okay. I know you like someone else, but you managed to hide her before I even found a clue. I know-" he stops me from talking by planting a kiss on my lips and I kiss him back. We pull back only when it is absolutely necessary, and we end the very beautiful moment.

I looked at him in shock. "What about the one you love?"

"You are the one I love."

"What?"

"Come here." He takes me to the walk-in closet and opens one of the cupboards. Inside, is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It was a red heart shaped cardboard about 2 meters long with many pictures of him and me together. In the middle, it said, 'You make me complete'.

I had tears in my eyes and I hugged Jack. "This is so beautiful and it is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you!"

"I love you too. I was planning to give this to you a couple of days later and that is why I didn't want you to see it, but I am glad I saw you diary and you saw my collage."

I bit my lower lip and said, "Me too." this was getting so exciting; the guy I had a crush on loved me back. What could be more amazing than that?

"Kim, you know the lunch we were going to have with the guys, could we make that a date for us two and have dinner with the guys." He asked hopefully.

"I would love that."

"So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"It would be my honor."

We headed downstairs and I saw Jack's parents entering. We told them that we were a couple and they hugged us both, really tight! But I guess that they were really happy.

"We both headed out for lunch at Phil's and we sat and ordered.

**_Jerry pov_**

"Hey, why hasn't Kim come for practice today?" Milton asks.

"I don't know but I am really hungry, so you want to grab a bite a Phil's?" Eddie states.

"Sure, maybe some girls there too!" I state.

We all walk the and we go inside and I see that sight that I had been dying to see for years!

Mika! She had come back from Khakhmakhistan. **_(I don't know how spell it_**. **_Sorry.)_**

She is so beautiful and Eddie interrupted me and said "Look over there!"

I saw Jack sitting there with Kim.

We walked over there and I mentally noted that I had to talk to Mika later, but I would probably forget that! But this was major news! "Jack! You came back!" I yell.

"Yeah, funny story…"

Milton interrupts, "Don't worry, we know what happened. You met each other, you fell in love AGAIN and you went put on a date without telling us!"

"Yeah." He states blankly. But we all hug him and sit down and talk about everything we did in the past 2 years, not missing out any detail.

"Jack, I am so glad you are back. Don't dare to think about going anywhere ever again." I say, my emotions showing up.

"I promise, I never will." Jack says sincerely.

We all look at each other for a while, our love expressing itself, we smile and we start together…

_We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die. WASABI!_

**Kim pov**

We all laugh heartily and it feels like we haven't done so in a long time. It's every one of us that makes us complete. We started talking about random things, laughter never escaping faces. Everyone looked at us like we were idiots, but we didn't care, we were lost in our little world.

I noticed that Jerry hadn't said anything weird and this was abnormal. I saw him looking at Mika. Suddenly everyone fell silent and they noticed Jerry checking Mika out.

Jack says, "Go get you girl back, just like I did! It has been a long time now."

We all smile and encourage him to go. Mika had left to go to her country a year ago and had just returned.

I see them hug and hear Mika say how she missed him so much. They laughed a couple of times and then they kissed. After a while they come over and Jerry says, "Meet my girlfriend, Mika." While Mika blushes.

I then say, "So Jika prevails!"

Mika responds, "Along with Kick!"

We both hug and smile. Eddie and Milton just go to their girlfriends and me and Jack and Jerry and Mika kiss each other expressing our love that had been missing for a long, long time.

**_Did you like it? First of all, thank you so much to everyone who has read this story! I know it was short, but it was originally meant to be a one-shot and it was supposed to be added to my one-shot collection, Our Lives Together._**

**_Shoutouts - _** .Ro412...LoveShipper...kickforever...JanuaryWords. ..Guest...curlygirl02... .5.

**_Special Shoutouts :-_**

kickinfan321 - thank you so much for reviewing in every chapter! I love your reviews, they encourage me to update! :)

LoveTootsiePop99 - you have also reviewed in every single chapter and that makes me so happy!

I also want to ask if you want me to make some short stories like this one. If you do, please also tell me what you would the context to be, because I don't have any more inspiration for short stories. But I would love to hear from you and I hope you liked this. If you did, please Review and the other stories. Thank you so much to all those amazing readers and you guys are the reason why I write. Until next time! Love you guys!


End file.
